Metal Gear Solid: Cracks in the Armor Script
by Andi Mack
Summary: The shooting script for Metal Gear Solid: Cracks in the Armor, a radio play I wrote. Includes a deleted chapter, "All the Little Pieces".
1. Overpoured

INT. GUEST BEDROOM - EVENING

SOUND: a bed creaks a bit as a waking body stirs on it

**SNAKE**

_(moans groggily_)Where the hell am I? What the--?

SOUND: A gun cocks

**OLIVIA**

(_stern yet calm_} Don't move! Who the hell are you?

**SNAKE**  
(_cool, unaffected_) Somehow I think I should be the one asking the questions.

**OLIVIA**

Answer me!

(Beat)

Now!

**SNAKE**

This is the first time you've pointed a gun at someone. Wouldn't be your first time firing it, though. It's not the same as shooting a target.

**OLIVIA**

I'll take my chances. Now, who the hell are you? Those tags you're wearing are bogus. Iroquois Pliskin doesn't exist with the Navy SEALs or any military database I checked...and I don't believe in ghosts.

**SNAKE**

I'm an old dog of war. Nothing less. Nothing more.

**OLIVIA**

Well, even dogs have names.

**SNAKE**

Snake.

**OLIVIA**

Now it's the same code name as the dead mercenary, huh? Cute.

**SNAKE**

I'm dead to the public? That doesn't surprise me.

**OLIVIA**

Are you trying to tell me that you're Solid Snake?

**SNAKE**

I've been called that.

**OLIVIA**

That's impossible! Everyone knows Snake died five years ago on the USS Discovery. Poor bastard couldn't even escape the thing after he sank it. And even if Snake was alive, he wouldn't be as old as you are.

**SNAKE**

So, are you going to shoot me, then?

**OLIVIA**

Don't think I won't.

SOUND: There's some commotion as snake suddenly moves to maneuver the gun away from Olivia

**OLIVIA**

Hey! What the--

SOUND: He disassembles it, and drops the pieces to the floor

**Olivia**

What did you just do?!

**SNAKE**

I saved me the bullet hole and you the therapy. Don't worry...it's not broken. Just disassembled.

**OLIVIA**

How did you...? Whoever you are, you're not just some ordinary soldier...

**SNAKE**

Now, it's time to get some of my questions answered. Where am I?

**OLIVIA**

You're in my home.

**SNAKE**

And how'd I get here?

**OLIVIA**

I brought you here. I found you in the woods area about three miles from here, out cold.

**SNAKE**

The woods?

**OLIVIA**

There was an explosion there about four hours ago and I just happened to be in the neighborhood. I don't suppose you had anything to do with that.

**SNAKE**

Not my fireworks but I was around when it happened. A little too close, perhaps. It must have knocked me out. It's the last thing I remember before waking up here.

**OLIVIA**

Well, you might have gotten yourself eaten had I left you there. There are bears in Canada, ya know.

**SNAKE**

Wait...you brought me back here by yourself? I must have guns that weigh more than you. And not to mention my other equipment...

**OLIVIA**

I manage.

**SNAKE**

Speaking of my equipment, where is it?

**OLIVIA**

It's right over there.

**SNAKE**

Well, as great as this has been, I need to get going.

SOUND: Snake walks across the room (floors are hardwood) and collects his equipment (Guns, holsters and other weapons and items)

**SNAKE**

(_groans a bit in agony_) Why is the room spinning?

**OLIVIA**

You don't look so good. I think you may have a slight concussion. Maybe you should sit back down before you--

SOUND: Olivia Quickly grabs Snake to steady him

**OLIVIA**

Fall. C'mon, I got you.

SOUND: Olivia walks him back to sit down on the bed

**OLIVIA**

You should take it easy.

**SNAKE**

I'm fine.

**OLIVIA**

Look, first thing tomorrow morning, you can do whatever you like but the wisest thing for you to do right now is stay here. You won't be good for anything like this.

**SNAKE**

I can't stay here. It might not be good for you if I do. If the wrong people find out you're helping me--

**OLIVIA**

It's safe here. There's no one for miles around and you'll only be here for a few hours.

**SNAKE**

(_Grunts disapprovingly_)

**OLIVIA**

This place barely shows up the map. It'll be like you were never here at all. Now, I need assurance that you're not going anywhere.

**SNAKE**

What?

**OLIVIA**

I'm going to need your equipment. I know it's the one thing you won't leave without.

**SNAKE**

(_Grunts again_)

SOUND: snake reluctantly gives her his equipment

**OLIVIA**

Thank you. It'll be a while before dinner's ready. There's some clothes in the drawers over there and a bathroom across the hall if you want to clean up.

SOUND: Olivia walks to the door

**SNAKE**

Why are you helping me?

SOUND: the footsteps stop

**OLIVIa**

(_Beat_)

Who knew the legendary mercenary asked so many questions.

SOUND: The door opens, Olivia walks out, and then it closes

INT. DINING ROOM - NIGHT

Music: 8mm - Give It up

Sound: Wine being poured into a wine glass.

**SNAKE**

Wine with a concussion?

**OLIVIA**

Slight concussion. I'm sure you'll live. Besides, I don't like to drink alone.

SOUND: Olivia walks to her side of the table, sits down in her chair which creeks a bit.

**SNAKE**

(_Beat_)

(_a bit suspicious, interrogatively_) So, do you always bring complete strangers into your house?

**OLIVIA**

(_shocked, taken aback_)Excuse me...?

**SNAKE**

You have to have a reason for doing this. I don't believe in people doing things out of the kindness of their heart without strings attached.

**OLIVIA**

Maybe you've been hanging out with the wrong people, then.

**SNAKE**

Picking up random, unconscious souls and bringing them into your home? So this is something you practice?

**OLIVIA**

I saw that you were hurt and I wanted to help you. Is that so strange?

**SNAKE**

You could have taken me to the hospital-

SOUND: Wine glass slams down on the table

**OLIVIA**

(_angry and a bit loud but not yelling_)Are you always this ungrateful?!

**SNAKE**

(beat)

(_calmly, a bit apologetic_)I just don't have a lot of reasons to trust people...

**OLIVIA**

(_calmly_) The truth is...I don't know why I brought you back here. It was impulse, perhaps. It didn't once cross my mind to take you to a hospital.

**SNAKE**

I hate hospitals anyway...

**OLIVIA**

(_laughs a bit in amusement_)You have one hell of a way of saying 'thank you'.

**SNAKE**

I've never been too great with words.

**OLIVIA**

Me either. Luckily in nursing, if you're good at it, you don't have to talk too much.

**SNAKE**

You're a nurse?

**OLIVIA**

I used to be. I haven't practiced in about five years since I moved here from Virginia, though.

**SNAKE**

You're a long way from home.

**OLIVIA**

I was born in Vancouver while my parents were on vacation there, actually. My mom and dad thought they had about two weeks before I'd come but I had other plans, apparently. I've always known I've had my accidental dual citizenship but I didn't even think about using it until five years ago when I decided I needed a change in scenery.

**Snake**

A change in scenery, huh? Got tired of living in civilization?

**OLIVIA**

(_voice drops a bit_) No, not exactly...

**SNAKE**

Well, You must have planned on never seeing another person again.

**OLIVIA**

(_chuckles_)It wasn't originally part of the plan but I do enjoy the seclusion this place gives me. No city noise or close neighbors. Becoming a recluse is the only way to go.

**SNAKE**

I lived holed up in Alaska for a few years. Seclusion can really take its toll on you.

**OLIVIA**

I use my time constructively if that's what you're worried about. I don't let being alone in this house get to me.

**SNAKE**

Alone? What about your husband...

(silence)

SOUND: A chair slides out from under the table

**SNAKE**

Olivia?

SOUND: Olivia calmly walks away and a door closes in the distance.

**SNAKE**

(_grunts in slight frustration at himself_ _for upsetting her_) Damnit.

EXT. FRONT PORCH - NIGHT

SOUND: crickets and other night sounds. door closes and a few footsteps approach

**OLIVIA**

It's beautiful out here, isn't it? Sometimes I can hardly believe I get to call this my front yard.

**SNAKE**

Olivia, I--

**OLIVIA**

It's alright, Snake. How were you supposed to know I was a widow?

**SNAKE**

I saw the pictures of him in the living room. He was Marine.

**OLIVIA**

Yep. Lived and died as one.

**SNAKE**

Was he on the USS Discovery?

**OLIVIA**

No. He died a year before that.

(_beat_)

You know, I don't think I ever recovered from Evan's death. We had only been married for three years. It wasn't nearly enough time. We had barely even had our first argument.

**SNAKE**

It must be hard for you...

**OLIVIA**

It's been six years. It shouldn't be this hard anymore. I didn't even grieve for this long when my parents died.

**SNAKE**

There's no time limit on how much or how long you're allowed to miss someone once they're gone.

**OLIVIA**

You're not a stranger to loss, are you?

**SNAKE**

We've had a few run-ins.

**OLIVIA**

It's so strange to go back and remember the last thing you said to someone or the last thing they said to you. It doesn't ever feel like it was good enough to be last words. You always feel like you should have said something more dynamic than "Don't forget the ketchup" or "We can talk about it when I see you again." But, I guess half the purpose of missing someone is wishing you had said all the things you didn't.

(_Beat_)

(_curious_) What are you doing?

**SNAKE**

Looking for something...

**OLIVIA**

Hmm...I know that pat. That's a smoker's pat. Here.

**SNAKE**

Not my brand.

**OLIVIA**

Beggars can't be choosers.

**SNAKE**

You don't smoke.

**OLIVIA**

Not anymore. I smoked my last cigarette eight months ago. Life's too short to spend it looking for a light.

**SNAKE**

Good luck pack?

**OLIVIA**

No. I found these while I was cleaning up a little earlier. Didn't have the heart to throw them away for some reason. How'd you know I didn't smoke, though?

**SNAKE**

Your finger tips aren't stained from the nicotine. Classic sign of a smoker.

**OLIVIA**

You really are something, Snake. God help the woman brave enough to cheat on you.

SOUND: A lighter flickers a few times before finally lighting the cigarette. Snake takes a long drag

**Olivia**

Snake...have you ever loved someone?

_SNAKE_

No. (pause) Well, there was someone but...that was a long time ago.

**OLIVIA**

I can only hope that you didn't do something foolish like I did and give them the most important parts of yourself to take with them when they left.

**SNAKE**

No, nothing like that.

**OLIVIA**

Good.

SOUND: The mechanical hum of a security camera moving

**SNAKE**

In the grass over there. Is that...a security camera?

**OLIVIA**

Sure is. State of the art. They're all over the property. I can see everything that happens from the comfort of my computer chair.

**SNAKE**

Doesn't seem like you'd have much use for them out here.

**OLIVIA**

I don't. No one ever comes around here but, I can identify any raccoon and squirrel in this area if I ever need to.

**Snake**

Well, you can never be too cautious, I suppose...

**OLIVIA**

That...and, I was bored.

**SNAKE**

Bored?

**OLIVIA**

Yeah. I rigged them myself. I had to do something with my hands after I stopped smoking...and I've never been a knitting kind of girl.

**SNAKE**

Somehow, you didn't strike me as one.

SOUND: Wind begins to blow, picks up

**OLIVIA**

The temperature is dropping out here. Say, Snake...you wouldn't happen to know how to light a fire, would you?

INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

SOUND: Fire crackling

**OLIVIA**

I can't believe I'm finally using my fireplace!

**SNAKE**

This is your first time using it?

**OLIVIA**

Yep. I'm afraid I'm not very domesticated.

**SNAKE**

What's that mean?

**OLIVIA**

Let's just say I can fix a washing machine better than I can use one.

(_Beat_)

You know, if you actually said half of what you thought about you probably wouldn't have time to ask all those questions.

**SNAKE**

What's that supposed to...(pauses) Not a whole lot of people have ever been interested in what I have to say.

**OLIVIA**

I am.

**SNAKE**

Well, it's not like I've lived a life I'm anxious to talk about either.

**OLIVIA**

Surely it hasn't been all bad. You did say earlier that there was someone you loved.

**SNAKE**

It was years ago...

**OLIVIA**

What was her name?

**SNAKE**

It's not important.

OLIVIA

Do you regret loving her?

**SNAKE**

I don't regret it. I just wish it could have been...different.

**OLIVIA**

Do you still love her?

(_BEAT - Snake doesn't answer_)

I'm sorry. That was incredibly intrusive. Even for me.

**SNAKE**

So, you're always this way?

**OLIVIA**

I'm afraid it's the only way I come. I found out in high school that there's not a whole lot of people want to be friends with someone they think will psychoanalyze them.

**SNAKE**

Sometimes you're better off without the problems having people in your life can create.

**OLIVIA**

Not a whole lot of friends on your end either, huh?

**SNAKE**

Not really.

**OLIVIA**

What about family?

SNAKE

There was a man that once called himself my father but...I've never considered him that.

**OLIVIA**

Big Boss...

**SNAKE**

You read Nastasha's book?

**OLIVIA**

No, but back in Virginia, I did get to audit the class they teach at university about the events of Shadow Moses. It was only for a few days, though. So...is that the plan? Be alone for the rest of your life?

**SNAKE**

Well, it was the plan.

**OLIVIA**

What happened?

**SNAKE**

I realized I couldn't get rid of Otacon.

**OLIVIA**

Otacon...? Wait...you mean Dr. Hal Emmerich, the engineer from the Shadow Moses incident.

**SNAKE**

Yeah. He's also the person I need to get in contact with soon. I think the Codec is busted from the explosion, though, and the batteries from my nanos has to be out by now.

**OLIVIA**

Codec?

**SNAKE**

Yeah. It's kind of like an advanced...walkie talkie.

**OLIVIA**

Does that mean it uses frequencies like one?

**SNAKE**

Yeah.

**OLIVIA**

If that's the case, I may be able to patch your Codec through my computer and recharge your nanomachines as well.

**SNAKE**

You can do that?

**OLIVIA**

I'm sure of it. I promise it's not as complicated as it sounds. It's just a matter of finding the common frequencies between my computer and your Codec.

**SNAKE**

(sarcastic) Sounds like a breeze.

**OLIVIA**

Don't worry, Snake. All you have to do is sit there and look handsome. I'll handle the rest.

INT. COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT

SOUND: Fast and busy typing on a key board

**OLIVIA**

Almost got it...

SOUND: Typing slows and soon, the last button is hit with emphasis signifying the completion of her task

**OLIVIA**

That should do it! All you have to do now is punch in Otacon's frequency

SOUND: Snake punches in Six keys (141.12)

**Female Computer voice 1**

Establishing transmission. Please wait.

**SNAKE**

How'd you learn so much about computers?

**OLIVIA**

What else better is there to do out here than play around with electronics and learn to get into things I'm not supposed to?

**SNAKE**

You're a hacker as well?

**OLIVIA**

I'm not a very good one. But, I don't like the word 'hacker'. I like to think of myself as a 'digital security bypasser'.

**FEMALE COMPUTER VOICE 1**

Transmission established.

SOUND: flickering Static/white noise and then a chime of some kind

**Otacon**

(_from computer_)

Snake...is that you?

**SNAKE**

Yeah, it's me.

**OTACON**

Snake! Where in the hell have you been? I feared the worst had happened. Your Codec stopped functioning after that explosion.

**SNAKE**

Wouldn't have done you much good, anyway. I was out cold.

**OTACON**

I wouldn't have worried so much if you hadn't gone off my radar as well. The explosion must have kicked your nanos offline. You look like hell. Are you alright?

**SNAKE**

I'm fine. A little beat up but I'll live. I might have been a lot worse off had it not been for Olivia.

**OTACON**

Olivia?

**OLIVIA**

(_to Otacon_)

That's me.

**OTACON**

Oh! (_laughs a little shyly/nervously_) Sorry about that. I'm Otacon. It's nice to meet you, Olivia.

**SNAKE**

(_To Otacon_)

She's also the one responsible for doing...whatever she did to the Codec.

**OLIVIA**

(_To Otacon_)

What he _means_ is finding the same frequency on the computer that the Codec uses from and patching it through.

**OTACON**

Letting the computer act as a monitor, transmitter and receiver. That's pretty impressive.

(_To Snake_)

Okay, we've got a whole new mess on our hands, Snake, and that explosion was just the beginning of it. I'll give you all the details in person.

SOUND: Fast typing

**OTACON**

Hmmm...looks like your nanos are charged and back online. I can be where you are in about an hour and a half. Is there a place to land the Kasatka?

**SNAKE**

Somehow, I don't think you're going to have too much trouble finding one. I can leave first thing tomorrow morning.

**OTACON**

What? Why tomorrow morning?

**SNAKE**

(_pause_) Nurse's orders.

**OTACON**

(_Sighs_)

(_low, under his breath_) You and your libido.

**SNAKE**

What?

**OTACON**

Uh, nothing...

**SNAKE**

Otacon, it isn't like that. She-

**OTACON**

Hey, you don't have to explain it to me. I get it.

**OLIVIA**

(_snickers a bit in the background_)

**SNAKE**

(_Makes a noise of frustration/slight annoyance_)

**OTACON**

Actually, that'll give me time to finish up what I'm doing here. Okay, first thing tomorrow morning. No later than that, Snake.

**SNAKE**

Got it.

SOUND: Static/white noise

**FEMALE COMPUTER VOICE 1**

End of transmission.

**OLIVIA**

(_To Snake_)

Nurse's orders, huh? Well, my next order is that you try and use this time to get a few hours of rest. It sounds like you're not going to have the opportunity once you get back.

**SNAKE**

You're probably right. Just...promise me something.

**OLIVIA**

Sure.

**SNAKE**

No surprises when I wake up this time.

**OLIVIA**

Alright, Snake. No surprises. I promise.

SOUND: Footsteps start across the hardwood and then suddenly stop.

**SNAKE**

(_as if he's holding his head_)Ugh...

**OLIVIA**

Snake? Are you alright?

**SNAKE**

Yeah...it's nothing. Just a little dizzy.

SOUND: Three more slow, steps and then a thud Of snake collapsing.

**OLIVIA**

Snake! Oh, God, Snake...please get up! (_Improvise a few more moments of Olivia panicking and trying to get Snake to come to_.)

(Fade out)

INT. LIVING ROOM - DAWN

(Fade in)

Garbage - "Medication"

**SNAKE**

(_he awakens suddenly, startled by something from his sleep, breathing heavily_)

Sound: the beep of a stereo cutting off, Music stops

**OLIVIA**

Hey, It's okay. It's just me.

**SNAKE**

It wasn't you that startled me.

**OLIVIA**

What did then? Did you have a nightmare?

**SNAKE**

(_ignoring the question_) What happened to me?

**OLIVIA**

You blacked out.

**SNAKE**

How long was I out for?

**OLIVIA**

Long enough for me to start to worry. Are you okay?

**SNAKE**

(_to himself more than Olivia_)I guess it's finally catching up with me...

**OLIVIA**

What is?

**SNAKE**

(_beat_)

Fate.

SOUND: faint sound of a helicopter approaching

**OLIVIA**

It sounds like a helicopter...

**SNAKE**

That's gotta be Otacon.

SOUND: Olivia and Snake walk outside and watch the helicopter land.

**Snake**

Here. (_Hands her back her gun_)

**OLIVIA**

My gun...you fixed it!

**SNAKE**

Like I said, it was never broken. (pause) Olivia...there's still something about you I don't get.

**OLIVIA**

And what's that?

**SNAKE**

Why didn't you shoot me when you had the chance? You weren't bluffing. The gun was loaded.

**OLIVIA**

You know, sometimes a simple 'thank you' will suffice.

**SNAKE**

Trust me, I'm grateful...but why didn't you? It's not like I gave you a real reason not to.

**OLIVIA**

I quickly realized you weren't the person the Internet and media had made you out to be. While I was holding that gun to you, you could have taken me out 100 different ways...even without your weapons. But you didn't. To me, that's certainly not the actions of a cold hearted, environmental terrorist.

**SNAKE**

Call me if you need anything. My frequency is--

**OLIVIA**

141.80. I copied your and Otacon's frequencies when your Codec was being fed through the computer. I'll be in touch.

**SNAKE**

Take care of yourself, Olivia.

SOUND: Snake leaves to go to the chopper and soon, it lifts off into the air and travels out of earshot

**OLIVIA**

You too, Snake.

INT. SECLUDED LOCATION

Sound: Codec rings 3 times. Snake answers it.

**SNAKE**

(sleepily) Otacon?

**OTACON**

When's the last time you talked to Olivia, Snake?

**SNAKE**

I don't know...a couple of days ago. Are you still in Los Angeles with Mei Ling?

**OTACON**

Yes...and I'm sorry to be calling you so late but...this was too important to tell you when I got back.

**SNAKE**

What's going on?

**OTACON**

I got an email early this morning from an unknown sender. There was a video attached...

**SNAKE**

Did something happen to Olivia?

(_silence_)

Send it to me.

**OTACON**

Snake, I don't--

**SNAKE**

(_sternly_) Now, Otacon!

SOUND: CODEC TRANSMISSION ENDS. A FEW SECONDS LATER, A CHIME SOUNDS.

**Male Computer Voice 1**

You have one new message.

SOUND: Snake punches a few keys on the key board. A window opens and there's a few seconds of static.

VIDEO

(Note: Olivia is bound to a chair by her hands. she's frightened but is hiding it well.)

SOUND: Ocelot's boot spurs slowly come into earshot. There's a fire from Olivia's fireplace crackling in the background.

**Ocelot**

I hope you're comfortable, sweetheart...but, if you tell me what I want to know, this doesn't have to take very long at all.

**Olivia**

Who the hell are you?!

**Ocelot**

Let's just say I'm a friend of a friend.

**OLIVIA**

I very seriously doubt we have any friends in common.

**OCELOT**

I beg to differ...and you seem to know where our mutual friend is.

**OLIVIA**

I don't know what you're talking about.

**OCELOT**

Where is he, Olivia? Where is Solid Snake!?

**OLIVIA**

I already told you, I don't know.

**OCELOT**

Olivia, do you know what some of the most dangerous household items are? Fireplace equipment. That heavy, iron poker you have could impale someone if used the wrong way...and that shovel, well, if left over an open fire too long, could probably brand someone's face like they were farm cattle. But maybe we shouldn't take my word for it.

**OLIVIA**

(_attempts to stiff back a cry of pain until she hears her skin slightly start to sizzle from the heat of the shovel. She finally lets it out._)

SOUND: OLIVIA'S SHRIEKING COMES TO AN END WITH A HARD THUD FROM a hit TO THE SIDE OF HER HEAD TO TAKE ITS PLACE.

**OCELOT**

Surely Snake can't be worth all of this.

**OLIVIA**

(_moans as she's coming back into consciousness_)You wouldn't know what's like to be worth anything!

**OCELOT**

You lived a pretty normal life before all of this, Ms. Steele. What I'm trying to figure out is why you'd risk it all for someone like Solid Snake.

(Silence)

I'm going to find Snake either way, with or without your active cooperation. And when I do, I'm going to send a bullet from my revolver straight through him with your name on it.

**OLIVIA**

(_seethingly, loud_) Go to hell!!

SOUND: A revolver Departs from it's holster, is loaded, and fired.

**OLIVIA**

(_cries out in intense pain_) My leg!

**OCELOT**

You're a lot bolder than you look, Ms. Steele. I will give you that.

**OLIVIA**

(_through clenched teeth_) You...BASTARD!

**OCELOT**

You're not protecting him by not talking, you know.

**OLIVIA**

I'll take every bullet in that gun before I tell you anything.

**OCELOT**

That's more easily arrangeable than you might think.

**OLIVIA**

If you're going to kill me, could you at least untie me. I don't want to die like some POW.

**OCELOt**

That's a pretty tall order. I don't think I can do that.

**OLIVIA**

I saw the goons you brought with you and I know they're all surrounding the premises. I have no false realities about being a one woman army.

**OCELOT**

Hmm...(pause) fair enough, Ms. Steele.

SOUND: Olivia takes out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and pats on the pack to take one out.

**OCELOT**

Smoking isn't good for you.

**OLIVIA**

Well, I imagine it's not much worst than being shot.

**OCELOT**

You think you're clever, don't you?

**OLIVIA**

I do what I can.

**OCELOT**

I don't like clever.

SOUND: His revolver cocks.

**OCELOT**

I'm tired of this game, Olivia, and I'm tired of wasting bullets on useless parts of your body. Being this close to your head, I'll make sure the next one counts for something. So, if you have anything to say to me, I suggest you say it now.

**OLIVIA**

You got a light?

SOUND: A split second of the gun going off is caught before the video becomes static again.

**MALE COMPUTER VOICE 1**

Would you like to replay this video?

SOUND: Snake punches a metal object

**SNAKE**

Damnit!

SOUND: His codec begins to ring. he silences it.

**SNAKE**

I'm sorry, Olivia...

SOUND: His codec rings. This time he lets it.

END


	2. All the Little Pieces

INT. MEI LING'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

_RAIDEN, a nearly white-haired male with androgynous features and a dark, rubber sneaking suit, gently lays down the lifeless body of Olivia on a sofa. There's a large, fresh WOUND on the right side of her face running almost parallel with her cheek bone._

_Otacon clearly becomes blanched looking at her._

**RAIDEN**

Don't worry, Otacon. She's still alive. Just exhausted.

Otacon moves closer to her, studying her face fondly yet a little painfully.

Raiden looks at him.

**RAIDEN**

What's wrong?

**OTACON**

She looks so different.

**RAIDEN**

I thought this was your first time meeting her in person.

**OTACON**

It is but we've been talking via web cam since Snake left Canada a few weeks ago. I've been teaching her hacking techniques and she's been suggesting medication for some of Snake's symptoms.

**RAIDEN**

Does Snake know she's okay?

_Otacon shakes his head._

**OTACON**

No. I haven't told him.

**RAIDEN**

_(beat)_

You don't plan to, do you?

**OTACON**

Not right now. I have some things to do first.

**RAIDEN**

Shouldn't at least Snake know what those things are?

**OTACON**

I don't like the idea of keeping anything from Snake but it's just easier to do so right now. She's not safe. Ocelot knows she's alive and it's only a matter of time before the news starts to spread to all the wrong people. I want to wipe her slate clean and get rid of anything that could be used to track her.

**RAIDEN**

That's a lot to go through for someone you've known for a couple of weeks.

**OTACON**

Deleting someone from existence is surprisingly simple. It's a little disturbing, actually.

**RAIDEN**

You know what I mean.

_Otacon sighs._

**OTACON**

She saved Snake's life, Raiden. It's the very least I can do.

**RAIDEN**

Is that the only reason?

**OTACON**

Yes.

_Raiden doesn't look convinced of his response._

**RAIDEN**

You can keep me updated on her status over Codec. I need to get going.

**OTACON**

Leaving so soon? Mei Ling will be disappointed you didn't stick around to say hello to her.

**RAIDEN**

You can tell her for me. I've got a lead I need to follow. On Sunny.

**OTACON**

That means she's still alive then.

**RAIDEN**

As long as I am. Let's just hope the Patriots don't decide to change the rules.

**OTACON**

Do you know where she is?

**RAIDEN**

That lead didn't exactly include a location. I'll have one soon though and I'll bring her to you and Snake.

**OTACON**

Whoa! Me and Snake? We can't take Sunny in. What about you and Rose?

_Raiden looks away from him._

**RAIDEN**

Things aren't quite the same between us. They haven't been for a while. It's not a good idea for her to live with us.

**OTACON**

Well neither me nor Snake know the first thing about taking care of a child.

_Raiden smirks._

**RAIDEN**

You'll figure it out. You'll have to.

_Raiden exits out the door._

_Otacon turns his attention back to Olivia and sits next to her on the sofa she's on. After watching over her a moment, he takes his glasses off and runs his hands over his face._

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MEI LING'S LIVING ROOM - LATER

_Otacon is sleeping uncomfortably in a chair across from where Olivia lays. She now has a BANDAGE on her face over her injury._

_She moans and shifts a bit causing him to become alert. When she begins to awake, he crosses back over to the sofa and sits next to her._

_Her eyes slowly flutter open and look up at him. She smiles._

**OLIVIA**

(_groggy_)

Hey.

**OTACON**

(_smiling_)

Hey.

**OLIVIA**

Please tell me the last five hours or so of my life have been a bad dream.

**OTACON**

You mean the last...

(l_ooking at his watch_)

16 hours.

**OLIVIA**

Ugh. Was I really out that long?

**OTACON**

Afraid so. How do you feel?

**OLIVIA**

Like I should probably be dead. That guy who saved me... I don't even know his name. I completely blacked before I could ask.

**OTACON**

That was Raiden. You'll have to meet him again one day under better circumstances.

**OLIVIA**

How'd he know where I was?

**OTACON**

Well, Snake had this weird feeling about you so--

_Her eyes suddenly widen. She SHOOTS upright._

**OLIVIA**

(_frantic_)

Snake! Is he okay? Did that maniac find him?!

**OTACON**

No. He's fine. He's back in New York. Relax.

_Relieved, she lays back down._

**OLIVIA**

Back in New York? Where are we?

**OTACON**

We're in LA at Mei Ling's. I've been here for a couple of days working on something with her.

_Olivia sighs and looks up at the ceiling._

**OTACON (CONT'D)**

You know...I've only seen a few people stand up to Revolver Ocelot the way you did and live to tell about it.

_Olivia looks at him with confusion._

**OLIVIA**

Seen?

**OTACON (CONT'D)**

Ocelot courteously recorded the entire thing and emailed it to me. It's not his usual way of doing things but you learn to prepare for anything with him.

**OLIVIA**

I kind of remember a camera but it didn't occur to me that it would be recording or that he would send it to you and Snake.

_He stares at her intensely yet thoughtfully._

**OTACON**

(_seriously_)

I half expected Raiden to bring in your corpse. This would have been a very different day for me if he would have.

**OLIVIA**

Probably would have been a very different day for me too, actually.

**OTACON**

I'm serious, Olivia. I really thought you were dead.

**OLIVIA**

To be completely honest...so did I.

_MEI LING enters the living room from a hallway. She has a MANILA FOLDER in her hand. She is a sweet-faced girl of Chinese decent in her early to mid 20s with dark brown almond eyes._

_Olivia sits up._

_Mei Ling smiles when she looks at them._

**MEI**

I see both of the sleeping beauties are awake. How are you feeling, Olivia?

**OLIVIA**

Better. Thanks.

**MEI**

Good. I hope you don't mind but I bandaged you up while you were sleeping. You're ultimately going to be fine but my apartment is far from the facilities of a hospital. I'm really sorry I can't do more.

**OLIVIA**

I'm alive. That's more than enough. Thank you for everything.

**OTACON**

Olivia, this, of course, is Mei Ling. She's a good friend of mine and Snake's from Shadow Moses.

**OLIVIA**

It's good to meet you, Mei Ling. There's not a single published essay out of MIT that doesn't mention you.

**MEI**

Your reputation precedes you too, actually.

(_looking at Otacon_)

You have quite the fan in Otacon.

_He quickly turns a little red._

_Mei hands him the folder and he takes it._

**MEI (CONT'D)**

More of Naomi's files on FoxDie and Snake. I dug these up a couple of hours ago. We definitely can't ever say she wasn't thorough.

**OTACON**

(_flipping through the folder_)

I have no idea how we're going to decipher all of this information. We still have mountains of files and data we haven't even touched yet.

**MEI**

One day at a time, Otacon.

**OTACON**

Snake is running out of days.

_Mei's expression drops. So does Olivia's._

**OLIVIA**

Maybe I can help. I have a medical background of sorts.

**OTACON**

Unless you have a doctorate in genetics, you're probably not much better off than us.

**OLIVIA**

I just happen to be full of surprises, Dr. Emmerich.

_She holds out her hand and he places the folder in it._

_Olivia looks over the file a long moment._

**OLIVIA (CONT'D)**

Well, the good news is not all of it looks like Greek. The bad news is not enough of it looks like English. Not yet anyway. It'll take me a couple of days but I can crack this.

**MEI**

Olivia, you should be resting and healing. Otacon and I will handle this.

**OLIVIA**

To me, it sounds like you guys can't afford to turn away any help with this. I'll be fine. I'm going to be doing a lot of sitting for the next couple of weeks. I might as well do it with a laptop.

**OTACON**

She's right, Mei. She'll be working around us the whole time. We can still keep an eye on her.

**MEI**

(_smiling; to Olivia_)

You're never going to stop trying to save Snake's life, are you?

_Olivia smiles faintly._

**OLIVIA**

I guess it's a calling.

_Mei Ling leaves back down the hallway._

_Olivia looks at Hal. She looks betrayed._

**OLIVIA (CONT'D)**

(_calmly_)

Hal, you're going to tell me how serious Snake's illness is and you're not going to sugar coat a single syllable of it this time.

**OTACON**

(_beat_)

He's dying. And fast.

**OLIVIA**

Why didn't you tell me that? You made it sound like he'd be okay if I told you to right medications to get.

**OTACON**

I don't know, Olivia. Maybe it was wishful thinking... or maybe I didn't want to hear myself admit it.

_He crosses to a chair across from her. He sits down and stares at the floor._

_There's a beat of silence until Olivia sighs._

**OLIVIA**

What's FoxDie?

_He looks up at her._

**OTACON**

It's the virus Snake was injected with during the Shadow Moses incident by Dr. Naomi Hunter. We think it's causing his accelerated aging.

**OLIVIA**

I don't care how savvy you are in a lab; an age-accelerating virus is impossible.

**OTACON**

Well, that wasn't the actual purpose of it. We think it may be a side effect. Snake's...extraordinary on a lot of different levels.

**OLIVIA**

He's the son of Big Boss. You certainly can't walk around with that man's genes and think of yourself as ordinary.

**OTACON**

That's not the only reason. He's very different from other men genetically as well. His DNA wasn't created in nature.

**OLIVIA**

There's no such thing as synthetic DNA, Hal.

**OTACON**

I know and it's not faked. It's copied.

**OLIVIA**

That's still impossible. That would technically make Snake a clone.

**OTACON**

That's actually the point I was making. Him being a clone is the one factor that could explain his current condition. Maybe something in the FoxDie--something probably completely overlooked by Naomi--is drastically altering his body's balance and causing him to age faster than normal.

**OLIVIA**

Wow. Just...slow down. I'm still on the whole Snake being a clone thing. That's scientifically unfeasible. We've been cloning horses and sheep for the last 16 years or so. Snake's a living, breathing human being. We aren't nearly that advanced.

_Otacon gets up and begins rummaging through the papers on the top of a desk. When he finds the paper he's looking for, he hands it to her._

_Olivia starts to look over it. After a few seconds, her face takes on an expression of disbelief._

_He sits down next to her._

**OLIVIA**

(_shocked; looking at paper_)

Holy shit... Hal...

**OTACON**

Dolly the sheep...that's text book fluff. The truth is, the government's been successfully cloning humans for years. They couldn't risk telling the public though, especially not in the 60s and 70s. Besides possibly sparking major tension with other countries, every religious group in the world would have come down on the U.S. It would have been considered an ethical abomination. That's definitely not the kind of attention they wanted.

**OLIVIA**

You hacked this information?

**OTACON**

Some of it. Mostly just to confirm what Snake had been told on Shadow Moses. Trust me, it didn't add up for us either at first. We were in just as much disbelief as you are.

**OLIVIA**

I'm guessing they weren't exactly trying to find the cure for cancer by doing this.

**OTACON**

No. Big Boss was unable to have children as a result of his time at Bikini Atoll but that didn't stop the government from wanting to preserve his genes and skills for their use. They carried out the Les Enfants Terrible project without his permission or approval. From the moment they were born, Snake and his brothers weren't acknowledged as anything more than comrades by their father...and barely that.

**OLIVIA**

Brothers?

**OTACON**

He has, or rather had, two other brothers. Solidus and Liquid. Solidus was killed by Raiden a couple of years ago.

**OLIVIA**

And Liquid? What happened to him?

**OTACON**

It's a long story. Anyway, ever since Shadow Moses, the government hasn't been very shy about trying to publicly ruin Snake and ultimately get rid of him. As far as they're concerned, he's not working for their cause anymore so they have no use for him.

**OLIVIA**

(_awed; upset_)

So they made plans to just do away with him? He's nothing more than a disposable weapon to them, a science project with an expiration date.

_She shakes her head and quickly wipes her hand across her face._

**OLIVIA (CONT'D)**

That's the most sadistic thing I've ever heard.

**OTACON**

There's a lot you still don't know, Olivia, and I'll tell you soon enough but I think that's enough of a history lesson for right now.

_He crosses to the desk and picks up an LAPTOP. He punches a few keys on it before he sits it in Olivia's possession._

**OTACON (CONT'D)**

Mei Ling and I think we can create an inhibitor to weaken the string of FoxDie in Snake and perhaps re-regulate his aging.

**OLIVIA**

Shouldn't we be working to find a cure? It is a virus, afterall.

**OTACON**

It is but its exact make up is still completely elusive. All the information we've been finding is mostly Naomi's research but it tells very little about anything we actually need to know about it. We're not entirely sure if we can even control it like we want to but we know we can't cure it.

**OLIVIA**

Well, what about tracking her down and making her cure this damn thing herself?

**OTACON**

She technically doesn't know how to cure it either. Even so, we'd have to find her first. She went underground a few years ago after being broken out of prison. No one's heard from her since.

**OLIVIA**

You think she could be dead?

**OTACON**

It's a definite possibility. She betrayed the government so she has no shortage of enemies. Something tells me she's not, though.

**OLIVIA**

So basically, we're on our own.

**OTACON**

Yes but between the three of us, we have a really good chance of creating something that could save Snake's life...

(_quietly_)

or at least delay his death.

**OLIVIA**

I'll do everything in my power, Hal.

**OTACON**

I know.

**OLIVIA**

Hey, can I ask you something?

**OTACON**

Sure.

**OLIVIA**

What's Snake's real name?

**OTACON**

It's Dave.

**OLIVIA**

What about his last name?

_He smiles._

**OTACON**

It's whatever you want it to be.

CUT TO:

INT. MEI LING'S OFFICE - NIGHT

_Mei Ling and Otacon work side by side at their respective desk top computers._

OTACON'S COMPUTER SCREEN

_A new email message comes in. It's from Olivia._

_He opens it and downloads the attachment._

BACK TO OTACON

**OTACON**

Something just came in from Olivia.

_Mei Ling rolls her chair next to his and looks at his computer screen._

_He clicks the mouse a few times on the screen before taking a moment to read over it._

**OTACON**

According to her, FoxDie's chemical structure isn't entirely ironclad. It can't be broken but it can be modified to a certain extent.

**MEI**

That means the possibilities of an inhibitor are very real.

**OTACON**

It also means it could mutate and turn into something ten times more deadly than what Naomi injected him with 8 years ago.

**MEI**

Otacon...this is more or less the news we wanted. Don't spoil it.

_He sighs._

**OTACON**

You're right. I'm sorry.

_Hal continues his work. Mei Ling moves her chair back to her own computer and picks up with her work as well._

_After a short moment, he glances at Mei._

**OTACON (CONT'D)**

You know, I don't think we could gotten through so much of that data without Olivia's help. She probably shouldn't be working the hours we are, though. So much for resting.

**MEI**

She's doing great. Her sense of humor is certainly still in tact so we probably don't need to worry about her too much.

**OTACON**

The brand on her face, though. It really should be healing better than it is.

_Mei Ling giggles quietly but Hal hears her._

**OTACON (CONT'D)**

(_curiously_)

What?

**MEI**

'You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel.'

**OTACON**

I don't think I know what you're saying, Mei Ling.

**MEI**

You do...and if you truly don't, you will.

_Mei smiles at him and returns back to her work._

_Hal spends a moment processing their conversation before finally shrugging it off and returning his attention back to his computer._

FADE OUT:

END


	3. Scar Tissue

THE NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - DAY

Sound: Background hum of the nomad

**OTACON**

Snake? Are you okay? Can you hear me? (Note: Will be given an echoing and dreamlike effect)

**SNAKE**

(_groggy_) Ugh...what happened?

**OTACON**

Hey, don't try and get up, okay?

**SNAKE**

I blacked out again.

**OTACON**

It's getting worse, Snake. The blackouts are happening more frequently. Looks like we finished up work on this just in time.

**SNAKE**

What's in the vial?

**OTACON**

It's an inhibitor. It should regulate your body's aging...at least that's what we're hoping it'll do anyway.

**SNAKE**

Who's 'we'?

**OTACON**

(_lying_) Uh...Mei Ling and I.

**SNAKE**

You never told me you two were working on something like this.

**OTACON**

Well, it wasn't easy. Finding Naomi's files and documents on FoxDie was simple...it was decoding all of the information that wasn't. Neither Mei Ling or I are very biotechnical, I'm afraid.

**SNAKE**

Sounds like a lot of work for two people.

**OTACON**

Well, we had a little help. The research and development took months...but once all of that was done, it was only a matter of--

**SNAKE**

What if it doesn't work.

**OTACON**

What?

**SNAKE**

Naomi is our best chance at fighting this but not even she knew what the virus was capable of or how to stop it. Even if she could cure it, we have no idea where she is now and finding her could take months.

**OTACON**

We'll find her.

**SNAKE**

At this rate, it'll be too late for me by the time we do.

**OTACON**

Don't give up on me yet, Snake.

**SNAKE**

I haven't given up, Otacon, but I've accepted my fate and I don't want to waste whatever time I have left wondering if there's a way to change it.

**OTACON**

Well, _I'll_ keep wondering, then. At least we can start with the inhibitor.

**SNAKE**

I suppose you're going to inject me with that.

**OTACON**

Well, not me, per se. It has to go directly into your blood stream to work and I'm certainly not trained to give an injection like that. But don't worry...I have someone who can give it.

**SNAKE**

An outsider?

**OTACON**

No, not exactly. They were the help with the research and development for the inhibitor that Mei Ling and I had.

**SNAKE**

Can they be trusted?

**OTACON**

Yes, of course.

**SNAKE**

Then why does it seem like you're hiding something from me?

**OTACON**

Snake...while you were out, the Nomad made a bit of a pit stop in Los Angeles...to pick up our help.

**SNAKE**

They're on the Nomad right now?

**OTACON**

Yes.

**SNAKE**

When were you planning on telling me?

**OTACON**

When I figured out exactly how to but, I guess there's no right way to say this. Snake...I've been lying to you for the last ten months.

**SNAKE**

What?

**OTACON**

...but, I had to. It was the only way I could keep her safe.

**SNAKE**

Her?

**OTACON**

Yes.

**SNAKE**

I don't like guessing games, Otacon. Who are you talking about?

**OTACON**

(Dramatic Beat)

It's Olivia. She's alive, Snake.

THE NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - DAY

SOUND: BACKGROUND HUM OF THE NOMAD

**OLIVIA**

Well, aren't you going to say anything?

(Silence)

This isn't exactly the welcome back I was expecting.

**OTACON**

Snake, do you remember when you told me about the bad feeling for Olivia's safety you had after we left Canada?

**SNAKE**

You told me I was being paranoid.

**OTACON**

Yes, I did...but after I thought about it, I figured it couldn't hurt to check in on her. I hacked her security cameras but I could only see the outside property so, I asked Raiden to check in on her...and he happened to do it on the day Ocelot was visiting her as well.

**OLIVIA**

His timing was impeccable. If Raiden wouldn't have shown up at the moment he did...well, I don't even want to think about where the next bullet out of Ocelot's gun would have ended up in me.

**SNAKE**

Where have you been all these months?

**OLIVIA**

With Mei Ling in LA...working on inhibitor with her and Hal.

**OTACON**

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, Snake, but I had to make sure Olivia was absolutely safe before I said anything. Even to you.

**SNAKE**

Did you know she was alive when you sent me the video?

**OTACON**

No. Raiden didn't contact me to tell me she was alright until a few hours after that. But you thinking she was dead made things less complicated so...I didn't say anything to make you think otherwise.

**SNAKE**

So, she's alive because of a well-timed call...and luck.

**OLIVIA**

You don't believe in luck.

**SNAKE**

I don't know what I believe anymore...

**OLIVIA**

Hal, could you...

**OTACON**

Oh, yeah, sure. I, uh, have some things to catch up on. I'll leave you two to talk.

SOUND: Otacon leaves

**OLIVIA**

Hal's a great guy. He wants to help you more than anything. You're still a hero to him, you know.

**SNAKE**

I thought you were dead.

**OLIVIA**

Well, I'm not.

SOUND: Olivia walks a few steps

**SNAKE**

Your face...

**OLIVIA**

It's just a little scar tissue, courtesy of Ocelot's branding. I'm getting kinda used to it, actually. Adds character. What about you, Snake? Your body...it's like it's turning against you.

**SNAKE**

Maybe all the sins of my past are finally catching up to me.

**OLIVIA**

Well, whatever it is, the inhibitor will hopefully stop it. The sooner we start this, the better. Let me see your arm. (_Beat_) Okay, Snake. This may hurt a bit.

**SNAKE**

(_reacts to the uncomfortable burning of the injection_)

**OLIVIA**

You're arm's going to be sore for a day or two. If it's sore any longer than that, let me know.

**SNAKE**

What in the hell did you just give me?!

**OLIVIA**

I'm sorry. I know it's a bit uncomfortable. Next time, I'll try and make a formula that travels a bit smoother. Aside from the soreness and burning that's probably occurring right now, if you have any other side effects, you need to let me know.

**SNAKE**

You mean it could get worse than this?

**OLIVIA**

Seriously, Snake. You need to report so much as a headache. It's very important that you do.

**SNAKE**

Fine.

**OLIVIA**

Since Hal says he notices the most change every two months or so, that's how we'll space the injections. Snake, I...

**SNAKE**

What?

**OLIVIA**

Nothing. It's just really good to see you, that's all. I hated not being able to tell you I was okay for so long. Hal thought it would be safer if he deleted public records and information about me first before telling anyone what had really happened.

**SNAKE**

Any information that would prove you were alive.

**OLIVIA**

Actually, any information that would prove I ever existed. Birth certificate, marriage license, social security number, even my high school transcripts and diploma...all sitting in the trash bin on his computer now.

**SNAKE**

You can't just unexist, Olivia.

**OLIVIA**

Who's going to notice? The people back in Virginia who I haven't spoken to in six years or my neighbors in Canada who lived 2 miles away that I never met? I didn't have any ties. That's what sadly made it so easy.

**SNAKE**

You'll never have a normal life again.

**OLIVIA**

Normal's overrated. Besides, it's nice to be around people again. Being by yourself for so long, you can forget what conversation with another voice present sounds like.

**SNAKE**

All of this shouldn't have happened to you. What Ocelot did--

**OLIVIA**

Is in the past, Snake, and something that we can't change.

**SNAKE**

It's my fault he was able to find you. I intentionally put you in danger.

**OLIVIA**

I never blamed you for what happened, Snake. _Neve__r. _The only thing I want to do now is help you. Hal and I know we can't cure the effects of FoxDie but if we can stop it or at least slow it down, it'll be a good start. Now, the burning...is it gone?

**SNAKE**

Hmm...yeah, it is actually.

**OLIVIA**

Good. I'll certainly take that as a good start.

SOUND: Olivia begins to walk away

**OLIVIA**

Snake, I want to ask you something.

**SNAKE**

What?

**OLIVIA**

What was the bad feeling you told Hal about?

**SNAKE**

During that blackout I had at your house...I saw something. It was you...and you were handing Otacon a gun, telling him to shoot you. He pointed it at you and I tried to stop him from pulling the trigger but...I couldn't.

**OLIVIA**

You know, nightmares can spring from a lot of different things. Stress, guilt, even unresolved issues. They're almost never meant to be taken in a literal sense...

**SNAKE**

Then how do you explain all of this?

**OLIVIA**

Happenstance, perhaps.

**SNAKE**

I don't believe in coincidences.

The NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - EVENING

SOUND: BACKGROUND HUM OF THE NOMAD

SOUND: The video of Olivia and ocelot being played. Some steps come from the back.

**OTACON**

Olivia...what are you doing? Why are you watching that?

**OLIVIA**

Because I needed to know what it looked like to you and Snake.

SOUND: a few more seconds of it go by

**OTACON**

It doesn't bother you?

**OLIVIA**

Not as much as it should.

**OTACON**

Well, I can't watch this again. It gives me the creeps.

SOUND: THE VIDEO IS STOPPED 

**OLIVIA**

I can't believe you're still up. When do you sleep?

**OTACON**

I sleep. I'm just keeping an eye on our coordinates.

**OLIVIA**

I feel like we've been flying for hours. Where are we going?

**OTACON**

England. London to be more exact.

**OLIVIA**

Sounds like a vacation spot to me.

**OTACON**

Hardly. I tracked Ocelot there. It seems he's doing business with a lot of top scientists and engineers at the UK branch of ArmsTech. I very seriously doubt he's recruiting these guys to make him a custom revolver. I've been trying to hack their system for days from the US...but their security has changed a lot since I worked there. I now think that I may need to be within the range of their servers to do anything.

**OLIVIA**

Well, you look completely exhausted. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with, Hal.

**OTACON**

Why do you call me Hal?

**OLIVIA**

Huh?

**OTACON**

It's just...no one's called me that for a really long time.

**OLIVIA**

Would you rather me call you Otacon?

**OTACON**

No! I don't mind at all. It's actually kinda...nice.

**OLIVIA**

I like that name. The first guy I ever kissed was named Hal, ya know. If you don't mind me asking, who was the last person that called you that?

**OTACON**

My younger sister, Emma.

**OLIVIA**

You never told me you had a sister.

**OTACON**

(_a little sadly_)She died four years ago during the Big Shell incident. She was actually only my step sister but my sister, nonetheless.

**OLIVIA**

I'm so sorry, Hal. I had no idea...

**OTACON**

It's okay. It's not your fault.

**OLIVIA**

You two must have been close.

**OTACON**

We were going to work on it.

SOUND: A series of beeps from the computer

**OLIVIA**

What's that?

SOUND: A few keystrokes on the computer keyboard

**OTACON**

Hmm...we're crossing into Europe. We'll be landing in London in a few hours (_becomes distracted_) or so. Hey, Olivia...

**OLIVIA**

Yeah?

**OTACON**

The scar on your face...

**OLIVIA**

What's wrong?

**OTACON**

I don't know...it looks irritated.

**OLIVIA**

Oh come on, Hal. It always looks that way. You know that.

**OTACON**

I know but...it almost looks infected now. Maybe I should take a better look at it...

**OLIVIA**

I'm sure it's nothing. Look, I'm gonna go and get some rest. Maybe you should try doing the same.

**OTACON**

(_sighs_) You're probably right.

**OLIVIA**

I'll see you in the morning.

**OTACON**

Goodnight.

THE NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - DAY

SOUND: Fast typing, computer beeps followed by an 'access denied' tone. more typing and the same tone.

**OTACON**

Shit!

**OLIVIA**

What's wrong?

**OTACON**

I still can't get into ArmsTech. Their security is too tight...even for me.

**OLIVIA**

What are you going to do?

**OTACON**

The one thing I was hoping I wouldn't have to. I have to send Snake in.

**OLIVIA**

What? No...absolutely not!

**OTACON**

We don't have another choice here, Olivia.

**OLIVIA**

What about Raiden, why can't he do it?

**OTACON**

Because Raiden's number one priority is finding and rescuing Sunny right now. I don't like it anymore than you do but it's the only option we have open.

**OLIVIA**

There's got to be another way.

**OTACON**

I'm sure there is but Ocelot...he's building an army. I have to find out what ArmsTech is creating for him and it needs to happen sooner than later.

**OLIVIA**

There's been zero improvement in Snake's condition with the inhibitor. It's almost as if he's getting worse. You know this, Hal.

**OTACON**

I'll run a few tests on him and see what's going on...but it'll have to be when he gets back.

**OLIVIA**

No, he's too sick. You can't send him in like that!

**SNAKE**

I'm not dead yet.

**OLIVIA**

(_surprised_) Snake! God, how long have you been standing in the doorway?

**SNAKE**

Long enough.

**OTACON**

I have some bad news, Snake.

**SNAKE**

Wouldn't be the first time.

**OTACON**

I'm going to need you to go into ArmsTech and hack the information on whatever Ocelot's having built there. I've been trying for days but I keep hitting dead ends.

**SNAKE**

I'm no hacker, Otacon.

**OTACON**

I know...and I'll create a program to help with that. That's the least of our problems, anyway. ArmsTech is being heavily guarded. Some of them look like the British military but most of them look like Ocelot's men. I'm sure I don't have to tell you this but you'll need to avoid confrontation at all cost. Like Olivia said, you're still really sick.

**SNAKE**

So, when do we do this?

**OTACON**

As soon as I can create that program for you...and that should take no more than a day or so.

THE NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - NIGHT

SOUND: BACKGROUND HUM OF THE NOMAD

SOUND: Music being played loudly through headphones/ear buds.

MUSIC: Foo Fighters - Everlong

**OLIVIA**

Snake? (louder) Snake!

SOUND: Music stops

**OLIVIA**

If only they had iPods when I was a kid to block people out. I would have heard a lot less of my parents' arguing.

**Snake**

Sorry...it's a relaxation thing.

**OLIVIA**

Oh. Well, I'm happy someone can relax.

**SNAKE**

What do you mean?

**OLIVIA**

It means I can't believe you're so calm about tomorrow.

**SNAKE**

Is there a reason I shouldn't be?

**OLIVIA**

What if you have another blackout or something out there? You'll be a sitting duck.

**SNAKE**

We'll cross that bridge if we get there.

**OLIVIA**

There's no promise we'll even have that much time to think ahead.

**SNAKE**

It's a risk I'm willing to take.

**OLIVIA**

You're impossible, Snake!

**SNAKE**

Emotions aren't a part of what I do and they shouldn't be a part of the people around me. That's usually bad news for everyone.

**OLIVIA**

I'm sorry. You're right. That's always been one of my flaws. Evan used to tell me all the time that if I was as sensible as I was emotional that I'd be much better off.

**SNAKE**

Well, you can begin to change that starting now.

**OLIVIA**

Right. Before you set out, though, I wanted to give you another dose of the inhibitor.

**SNAKE**

I thought you said it wasn't working.

**OLIVIA**

Well, we won't know for sure until Hal runs the tests. It may just be taking a little longer than we expected to kick in. It's been about two months since the last injection so I'm sure it couldn't hurt anything to give it to you. So arm, please.

**SNAKE**

(_grumbles_)

**OLIVIA**

I promise it doesn't feel like lava this time. (_pause_) Well, that's all I can do for you, Snake. Now, how about you do something for me.

**SNAKE**

What?

**OLIVIA**

If you don't mind, come back in one piece.

END


	4. The Goodbye Song, Part 1

THE NOMAD - LANDED - DAY

Sound: Busy Typing

Sound: Codec rings and is answered

**SNAKE**

(_through computer_) Otacon, do you read me?

**OTACON**

Loud and clear, Snake.

**SNAKE**

Where are you and Olivia?

**OTACON**

Both us and the Nomad are out of harm's way. What's it look like at ArmsTech?

**SNAKE**

Like whatever's here they don't want just anyone to know about. Security is heavy, though, even under the circumstances.

SOUND: Busy typing stops

**Olivia**

Well, so much for helping you out. Looks like their door security is just as tight. You're gonna have to make your own way.

**SNAKE**

Guess it could be worse. I'm about to head in. I'll call you once I'm inside.

SOUND: Codec ends

**OTACON**

You look worried.

**OLIVIA**

That sounds about right.

**OTACON**

Well, even the great Solid Snake needs a team behind him biting their nails.

**OLIVIA**

That's not the way he made it sound.

**OTACON**

Whatever he said, I wouldn't take it personally. Snake's a good guy...he just doesn't like to get too close to people or let people get too close to him.

**OLIVIA**

Well, I think he's just stubborn.

**OTACON**

When you're in the line of work that Snake is, distancing yourself is a big part of protecting yourself. It's perhaps a lesson I should have learned.

**OLIVIA**

Huh? What do you mean?

**OTACON**

Uh, n-nothing.

**OLIVIA**

You know, sometimes you're quite an enigma yourself, Dr--(_shrieks with sudden pain in her leg_)

**OTACON**

Olivia! What's wrong?!

**OLIVIA**

(_clenched_) Stupid...phantom pains in my leg!

**OTACON**

Is...is that normal?

**OLIVIA**

(_as pain subsides_)I'm sure it's not. This leg hurts, the scar itches. I'm one big malfunction. I think I'm okay now, though.

**OTACON**

Olivia, I've been thinking. Maybe there's a way of removing the bullet without...

**OLIVIA**

Me dying? We've been over this, Hal. I think it was called "amputation". That's not an option.

**OTACON**

I'm not talking about amputation. I'm talking about a procedure to remove the bullet only. I've been doing some research...

SOUND: a few mouse clicks and a few chimes from the computer

**OLIVIA**

What is all of this?

**OTACON**

Some stuff I've collected from around the Internet about procedures done to remove objects that were very close to vital organs or arteries. A lot of them are newer procedures.

**OLIVIA**

Hal, that bullet isn't posing any sort of life or death situation. Outside of the phantom pains, I've been fine so far. Of course, I haven't tried to walk through airport security yet.

**OTACON**

Olivia...

**OLIVIA**

Sorry. Bad joke. But, seriously, most of what's here are theories of procedures that have never been officially tested. And the few that have have only been successful at removing smaller objects.

**OTACON**

Will you at least think about it? Please?

**OLIVIA**

Sure.

SOUND: CODEC RINGS and is answered

**OTACON**

Go ahead, Snake.

**SNAKE**

I'm in the computer room.

**OTACON**

Not bad timing at all.

**SNAKE**

I know...

**OTACON**

Is something wrong?

**SNAKE**

It was a little too easy getting in here.

**OTACON**

Maybe you're just getting better in your old age.

**SNAKE**

Let's hope that's the case.

**OTACON**

Is the room secure?

**SNAKE**

Yeah, but I wouldn't spend more time in here than I need to.

**OTACON**

Of course. You got the disc?

**SNAKE**

Yeah. Inserting it now.

SOUND: Computer tray opens, disc inserts, tray closes

**SNAKE**

What is this disc supposed to do anyway?

**OTACON**

(_beaming_) I'm happy you asked. It's a program that is, more or less, a virus. What it does is search for the most highly protected files on a hard drive and breaks whatever passwords or security walls it might have but at a much faster and efficient rate than I ever could. So, really, it's actually better than having me there to do it.

SOUND: Soft chime of completion

**OTACON**

I guess that means it worked.

**SNAKE**

Oh, it worked alright.

**OTACON**

And...

**SNAKE**

And if what Ocelot and ArmsTech is working on materializes, we're gonna miss the days of a new Metal Gear unit popping up every few months.

**OTACON**

What do you mean?

**SNAKE**

It looks like they already have prototypes of these walking battle tank like things.

**OTACON**

Like Metal Gears?

**SNAKE**

Not exactly. These things would run circles around REX and RAY. In speed and quantity. They can even scale buildings and walls. There's plans to produce hundreds of these things.

**OTACON**

This is worse than I thought...

**SNAKE**

That's not all. Ocelot is putting together his own private army of elite soldiers. An all female unit. ArmsTech is developing and producing their suits.

**OLIVIA**

An all female unit? How can you tell?

**SNAKE**

Let's just say there are a few areas built in that men just don't need. I'm saving the data now. You can see the rest when I get back.

SOUND: Buzzer 

**SNAKE**

Huh? What the hell?

**OLIVIA**

What's going on?

**SNAKE**

The data...it's deleting itself from the hard drive and from the disc!

**OTACON**

Forget the data, Snake. Get out of there! Something's not right!

**Ocelot**

(_from computer_) You didn't think I'd let you actually _leave_ with all that information, did you?

**SNAKE**

Ocelot!

SOUND: Ocelot's spurs jingling as he walks

**OCELOT**

You haven't aged well, Snake. Maybe Olivia and Dr. Emmerich should tweak that inhibitor a little bit more.

**SNAKE**

What? How did you...?

**OCELOT**

Olivia's become quite the team member, huh? I'm surprised you trust her enough to let her give you those injections. Isn't that what got you into this whole FoxDie mess in the first place? (pause) What's wrong, Snake? You look like you're starting to second guess your new friend.

**OLIVIA**

Snake, don't listen to him! It's all a lie!

**OCELOT**

You're a smart man. I'm sure you can figure out who's telling the truth...but I don't have the time to stand here and wait.

SOUND: Ocelot's revolver fires and then, Snake's SOCOM

**OLIVIA**

Snake!

**OCELOT**

Ha! You're not as worn out as I thought! You're still pretty good with that thing!

SOUND: Ocelot and Snake exchange more gunfire as they both rush in and out of cover. Soon, Snake makes a break for a far wall when ocelot shoots and hits him in the arm.

**SNAKE**

(_responds to the pain of being shot in a hard grunt or growl_)

SOUND: Snake continues to the far wall and takes cover

**OCELOT**

Oh, come on, Snake. This isn't fun if you're hiding! (_beat_) Hmm, I guess we'll have to save this battle until next time and if Olivia has anything to do with it, I promise there will be one.

SOUND: Ocelot exits the room

**OTACON**

Snake? Snake...are you there?

**SNAKE**

I'm here, Otacon.

**OTACON**

Are you alright?

**SNAKE**

He got me in the arm but, I'm alright enough to get out of here.

**OLIVIA**

Snake...you don't believe what Ocelot said, do you?

**SNAKE**

(_beat_)

(_ignoring her_) I'm heading back to the Nomad now.

**OLIVIA**

Snake!

SOUND: CODEC ENDS

THE NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - DAY

Sound: Background hum of the Nomad

**SNAKE**

(_Snake attempts to remove the bullet in his arm with a knife. He's makes a few grunts as he does_)

**OLIVIA**

You're gonna put a hole in your arm bigger than the bullet if you keep wiggling that knife around in it like that.

**SNAKE**

I'm fine.

**OLIVIA**

Let me remove it, Snake. I can do this kind of stuff in my sleep. Now, let me see it. (_pause_) This is definitely going to need suturing after the bullet is out. Let me go get my kit.

SOUND: Olivia walks away and then returns a few moments later.

**SNAKE**

I was doing this myself.

**OLIVIA**

Yes, but that wasn't getting you very far, was it? Hold still.

**SNAKE**

(_flinches_) They teach you this in nursing school?

**OLIVIA**

Nope. Girl scouts. I almost got it.

**SNAKE**

(_makes a few seconds of grunts and noises as she removes the bullet_)

**OLIVIA**

Got it!

SOUND: Drops the bullet into a metal tin.

**OLIVIA**

Now, to get you sewn up.

**SNAKE**

I guess being a nurse is something that never leaves you.

**OLIVIA**

Well, not easily anyway. But as long as I get to deal with the stubborn likes of you, I don't imagine any of it will go to waste.

**SNAKE**

I'm afraid it comes with the territory.

**OLIVIA**

Believe me, you're not even the worst patient I've ever had. Working at County General, I had to stitch up a guy that split his hand open trying to punch his wife and another time, I had to pick glass out of the some drunken idiot who broke into his car with his head. I'll take a stubborn mercenary over that any day. Even after six years in that place, I still believed that people were mostly good and that I had helped those people by being a nurse.

**SNAKE**

Do you still believe that? That people are mostly good?

**OLIVIA**

I do, actually. I believe it because I see it in people like Hal...and you.

**SNAKE**

I've never been able to believe anything like that.

**OLIVIA**

I wouldn't expect you to. I imagine there isn't much room for that kind of thinking in your field of work.

**SNAKE**

Not really.

**OLIVIA**

Most people don't think like that. I'm not even quite sure why I still do. Maybe after a few more run-ins with Ocelot, my views will begin to look more like yours.

**SNAKE**

It took a lot more than a few run-ins with Ocelot to shape my views. Like having to betray people...and being betrayed.

**OLIVIA**

Be straight with me. Do you think I have something to do with Ocelot? Let me save you the breath, I don't. I would never even associate with the creep who came into my home, tied me to a chair, branded me, and shot me in the leg and more importantly, I would _never_ risk the safety or work of you and Hal.

**SNAKE**

Can I trust that?

**OLIVIA**

You've never needed my permission to do anything, Snake. Do what you want with it. The stitches can be taken out in a few weeks and if by some chance you don't trust that, you can look it up.

SOUND: Olivia walks a few steps

**OLIVIA**

I'm not asking you to trust me, Snake. I'm asking you to not trust Ocelot.

SOUND: Olivia leaves. A few moments later, another set of footsteps approach 

**OTACON**

Snake. There's something you have to hear. Now.

THE NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - EVENING

SOUND: BACKGROUND HUM OF THE NOMAD

SOUND: Otacon types a few keys into the keyboard and hits "enter". The audio from Snake and Olivia's conversation begins to play back through the computer.

**SNAKE**

You recorded our conversation?

SOUND: after a keystroke, the audio stops

**OTACON**

Yes, but...not on purpose. Olivia's bugged or something. I accidentally picked up the signal from some transmitter she's got on her while you guys were talking.

**SNAKE**

So, she is--

**OTACON**

No. Olivia is a civilian and not some kind of a spy. I checked her out myself and the most involvement she's ever had with the government is when she filed her income taxes.

**SNAKE**

Then how do you explain the transmitter?

**OTACON**

I'm not sure yet, but I'll bet that the other point picking up that signal is Ocelot and that's a very big problem. It's how he knew our plans of infiltrating ArmsTech and the existence of the inhibitor.

**SNAKE**

It's also all things that Olivia knew about. Wake up, Otacon! She's been feeding everything we've said and done back to Ocelot since she's been here!

**OTACON**

What? No! She wouldn't do that. I've been around her more than you have and I know she wouldn't intentionally betray us.

**SNAKE**

Intentionally betray us? What does that mean?

**OTACON**

Well...I don't think Olivia actually _knows_ she's bugged.

**SNAKE**

You're not making any sense.

**OTACON**

Just two years ago, Russia perfected a digestible tracking device smaller than a pill that was completely resistant to the corrosion caused from the acids in the stomach. Technology along those lines is becoming increasingly common. How uncommon do you think a transmitter in the exact likeness of a bullet in every way is?

**SNAKE**

Not common enough.

**OTACON**

Snake...I know how all of this sounds but I believe Olivia.

**Snake**

Why doesn't that surprise me.

**Otacon**

Even if you don't trust her, Snake...trust me.

The END (Part 1)


	5. The Goodbye Song, Part 2

THE NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - DAY

Sound: Background hum of the Nomad

**OLIVIA**

So, let me get this straight. The bullet in my leg is really a transmitter?

**OTACON**

For Russian technology, it's really not as crazy as it sounds.

**OLIVIA**

Viruses that are programmed to kill specific people. Worldwide censorship by a group of men more powerful than the President. That is crazy. A transmitter bullet in my leg is the most normal thing I've heard in ten months. What I don't get is why me?

**OTACON**

It probably wasn't very hard to find out you had helped Snake. As hidden away to the general public you were, you were no doubt an easy find for Ocelot. And he couldn't have overlooked the fact that we'd bring you underground with us if anything happened to you.

**OLIVIA**

But he would have killed me if Raiden wouldn't have come at the time he did.

**OTACON**

It's no accident you're alive. Ocelot knows what he's going to do with his revolver before he ever uses it. If he would have wanted to kill you, he would have done it...and without a video camera. He wanted to get our attention.

**OLIVIA**

That seems like a lot of trouble to go through just to track you guys. He told me he could find you guys without me.

**SNAKE**

Trouble? You lived by yourself with no one for miles around. He couldn't have asked for a better backdrop.

**OTACON**

He's right. If anything, you made it easier for him. He knew we were tracking him, one step behind just about everything he did for months. Bugging you would turn the tables in his favor.

**OLIVIA**

He used me this whole time. Oh, God...I feel sick...

**OTACON**

It wasn't your fault, Olivia. We'll fix this.

**OLIVIA**

How? What are we going to do?

**OTACON**

We'll disable it...somehow.

**OLIVIA**

We have to remove it.

**OTACON**

No! It's too risky.

**SNAKE**

Why can't it just be removed?

**OTACON**

The bullet in Olivia's leg is resting on a major artery. Removing it would rupture it. She'd bleed to death in as little eight minutes.

**SNAKE**

Is there any way to go around it?

**OTACON**

No. She might have a better chance having it removed by a doctor but, it's not a guarantee that one would even take a procedure like this on. Even so, it's not like we can just walk in and schedule a surgery at the local hospital.

**OLIVIA**

Hal, all the surgeons these days are being trained by using VR. I bet after a few lessons, you could remove the bullet yourself.

**OTACON**

What? That's not even realistic! I'm not a surgeon, Olivia! All the lessons in the world couldn't prepare me to do that. Just...just give me some time. I know I'll think of another way to disable the transmitter.

**OLIVIA**

Time is not something we have a lot of. The longer the transmitter is active, the longer Ocelot can track us. We have to do something soon.

**OTACON**

I can't believe you actually want me to do this!

**OLIVIA**

What about all the documents you showed me? Procedures like these work sometimes. You said that yourself.

**OTACON**

That was before we were talking about _me_ doing it! (_quietly, quivery_) I don't think I can do this...

**OLIVIA**

You can do this. You have to.

**OTACON**

I can't...

**OLIVIA**

(_firmly_) Listen to me. I need you to not think about me right now but about what has to be done and you know what that is. I don't like it anymore than you do but it's the only option we have open.

**OTACON**

God, I can't believe I'm doing this...

**OLIVIA**

Tell me you'll do this, Hal.

**OTACON**

I'll do it...

**OLIVIA**

Look at me and tell me.

**OTACON**

I'll do it, okay, I'll do it!

SOUND: Otacon exits

**OLIVIA**

Hal!

**SNAKE**

This is suicide, Olivia.

**OLIVIA**

So is not doing anything...and you know that.

THE NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - DAY

SOUND: BACKGROUND HUM OF THE NOMAD

SOUND: A series of beeps followed by a buzz

**Female computer voice 2**

Simulation failed. Try again?

SOUND: confirmation chime, series of beeps

**FEMALE COMPUTER VOICE 2**

Begin simulation.

**OLIVIA**

How's it coming, Hal?

**OTACON**

I need more time.

**OLIVIA**

You've been doing this for three days straight. You can probably do this with your eyes closed.

**OTACON**

I'm not ready. There's too much--

SOUND: program buzzes

**FEMALE COMPUTER VOICE 2**

Simulation failed. Try again?

**OTACON**

Damnit! I can't even save my virtual patient...how am I going to save you?

**OLIVIA**

Hal, you know the point of the program isn't to learn how to save me but to learn how to take out the bullet. Are you having second thoughts?

**OTACON**

Second? I don't even remember having a first thought about this!

**OLIVIA**

Just try not to think about it so much--

**OTACON**

I'm not...I'm not getting my driver's license, here, so don't tell me to not think about it! Of course I'm thinking about...it's _all_ I'm thinking about! You're asking me to kill you! Do you even get that?! (_calmly, sadly_) First Wolf, then Emma...now you...

**OLIVIA**

Hal...

**OTACON**

I can't keep anyone alive. I'm so sorry, Olivia.

**OLIVIA**

I'm so sick of everyone apologizing and feeling guilty!

**OTACON**

Huh?

**OLIVIA**

It was _my_ choice to help Snake. When I saw him lying there unconscious, I couldn't just leave him there. And maybe it would have been smarter to leave him there but you know what? I've never been that smart. (_lightly begins to sob_) I'm not sorry about anything that has or will happen and neither should you.

**OTACON**

Please, just give me a little bit more time. I know there's another way to do this...I just gotta find it.

**OLIVIA**

We can't risk it. _I_ can't risk it. If something were to happen to Snake or you because of me, I'd never forgive myself. I told Snake that I'd never risk the safety or work of you guys...and that's what I meant. Ready or not, we do this first thing tomorrow.

THE NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - DAY

SOUND: BACKGROUND HUM OF THE NOMAD

SOUND: Metal instruments clanking

**OLIVIA**

Okay...I think that's everything you're going to need. The Novocaine is starting to set in. Hal--. Hal?

**OTACON**

(_coming out of a bit of a daze_) Yeah.

**OLIVIA**

Did you hear anything I just said?

**OTACON**

Yeah.

**OLIVIA**

You can do this, Hal. Go on and make the first incision.

SOUND: Otacon makes the incision and starts to move around inside her leg.

**OTACON**

I think I see it.

**OLIVIA**

Hal, I need you to promise me something. As soon as you have the bullet, leave and go destroy that thing.

**OTACON**

But-

**SNAKE**

Don't worry, Otacon. I'll stay here with her.

**OLIVIA**

(_surprised_) You...you will?

**SNAKE**

Yeah.

**OTACON**

I wanna stay here, too.

**OLIVIA**

Why? There's nothing more you can do. Just go and destroy that thing.

SOUND: The bullet is taken out.

**OTACON**

It's out.

SOUND: Bullet is put in metal tin

**OLIVIA**

Now, please...

**OTACON**

Let me at least put a bandage first. Then I'll go.

SOUND: Otacon applies gaze/bandage to it.

**OLIVIA**

_(breathing is slightly labored, voice is weaker than normal_)

**OTACON**

Olivia...

**OLIVIA**

Go now, Hal...

SOUND: Otacon leaves.

**OLIVIA**

I've never hated myself more than I do right now.

**SNAKE**

He's a lot stronger than he looks, you know.

**OLIVIA**

I know. But I'm not. I could kill myself if I wasn't already dying (_laughs a bit_).

**SNAKE**

Is there anything I can do?

**OLIVIA**

Yeah...you can stop asking questions and just once tell me what you're thinking.

**SNAKE**

You don't deserve this.

**OLIVIA**

That means a lot coming from you. For the record, I don't think you deserve what's happening to you either. (_as if she just remembered_) Snake...your test results. Did Hal tell you if the inhibitor was working or not?

**SNAKE**

Why are you--

**OLIVIA**

Hey, I still want to know how you are. Perhaps more than ever right now.

**SNAKE**

I feel fine.

**OLIVIA**

That's not what I asked you. (_Long beat_) Snake? What is it?

**Snake**

It's not working.

**OLIVIA**

What? No...

**SNAKE**

You did what you could.

**OLIVIA**

That's not fair, Snake, not to you. (_sobs lightly_)

**SNAKE**

It's okay, Olivia.

**OLIVIA**

How long do you have left?

**SNAKE**

A year. Maybe less. It's hard to tell.

**OLIVIA**

Maybe...maybe we treated the wrong thing, Snake. Maybe it's not the FoxDie at all that's doing this to you... (_Faints_)

**SNAKE**

(_a bit panicked_) Olivia! Olivia, wake up!

**OLIVIA**

(_slowly coming around_) Snake...

**SNAKE**

I'm here.

**OLIVIA**

Who's going to take your stitches out?

**SNAKE**

What?

**OLIVIA**

The stitches in your arm.

**SNAKE**

Oh...I'll manage.

**OLIVIA**

(_laughs weakly_) That almost sounds like something I would say... (_begins to sob again_)

**Snake**

Olivia...?

**OLIVIA**

I failed, Snake. I'm sorry.

**SNAKE**

What are you talking about?

**OLIVIA**

I just wanted to help you. I just wanted you to know that there was still good in the world and what it's like to be treated like a human being rather than some expendable government experiment. (_sobs more_) Hal told me everything about the _Les Enfants Terrible_ project and how you were created in all the cruelness and inhumanity our government could offer. But, I failed...

**SNAKE**

There's rarely a reward for anyone who helps me. Nearly all my friends are corpses with good intentions. But even with everything I've lived through I never lost hope that there was good in the world...I knew I had just never seen it.

**Olivia**

(_laughs very weakly/faintly_) You saw it...you just ignored it. You're one of the good things, Snake... (_trails off_)

**SNAKE**

Olivia?

SOUND: Snake walks out

THE NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - DAY

Sound: otacon punches a few key strokes on the keyboard and a portion of olivia's torture video begins to play. He stops the video after she burned and fast forwards it to Ocelot loading his gun to shoot her.

**OTACON**

He had to load his gun...

(FLASHBACK 1):

**OTACON**

_Ocelot knows what he's going to do with his revolver before he ever uses it._

(FLASHBACK 2):

**OTACON**

_The scar on your face..._

**OLIVIA**

_What's wrong?_

**OTACON**

_I don't know...it looks irritated. _

**OLIVIA**

_Oh come on, Hal. It always looks that way. You know that. _

**OTACON**

_I know but...it almost looks infected now. _

(FLASHBACK 3):

**OTACON**

_Just two years ago, Russia perfected a digestible tracking device smaller than a pill that was completely resistant to the corrosion caused from the acids in the stomach. Technology along those lines are becoming increasingly common._

(FLASHBACK 4):

**OLIVIA**

_This leg hurts, the scar itches. I'm one big malfunction._

END OF FLASHBACKS

**OTACON**

Oh God...no...

THE NOMAD - IN FLIGHT - DAY

SOUND: BACKGROUND HUM OF THE NOMAD

SOUND: Distantly, Something crashes to the ground.

**SNAKE**

Otacon?

SOUND: More things begin to crash in a violet fit

**SNAKE**

Otacon!

SOUND: hurried foot steps

**SNAKE**

What the hell? What are you doing?

**OTACON**

Let go of me!

**SNAKE**

GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, OTACON! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!

**OTACON**

(_calmly_, _slightly quivering_)I...I killed her, Snake...

**SNAKE**

We did the only thing we could.

**OTACON**

No, you don't understand! Olivia didn't have to die.

**SNAKE**

What are you talking about?

**OTACON**

Ocelot never had plans of killing or even shooting Olivia.

**SNAKE**

But what about the transmitter...?

**OTACON**

The bullet...wasn't it.

**SNAKE**

What?!

**OTACON**

As soon as I took the bullet out of Olivia's leg, I knew something wasn't right. It should have been hollow but it was heavy...just like an actual revolver bullet. I went back to watch the video, to see if there were any answers there when I realized that Ocelot had to load his gun before he shot Olivia.

**SNAKE**

What does that have to do with anything?

**OTACON**

Think about it, Snake. If Ocelot would have really had intentions of ever firing his gun, it wouldn't have been empty. He probably thought Olivia was going to be intimidated by him and tell him whatever he wanted to know. The one thing he knew he was going to use was the fireplace shovel. It was already being heated in the fireplace before he started the video.

**SNAKE**

So there was never a transmitter?

**OTACON**

Yes, there was one. This is it.

**SNAKE**

It's so...small.

**OTACON**

Yeah...small enough to be buried in someone's face.

**SNAKE**

What?

**OTACON**

The scar on Olivia's face never healed correctly but since Mei Ling and I never took her to the hospital for her injuries, we always thought it was a consequence of not treating it properly. But then it started to look infected, like there was something buried under it.

**SNAKE**

The transmitter...was embedded in her face?

**OTACON**

It's a micro transmitter but completely unlike anything I've ever seen. It's able to be put under the skin by way of extreme heat.

**SNAKE**

Meaning that chip was on the shovel when Ocelot branded her with it.

**OTACON**

Exactly. I screwed up, Snake. She trusted me and I let her die needlessly. I should have tried harder to convince her to give me more time...but I failed. Damn!

SOUND: Otacon hits a hard surface in frustration/anger/anguish

**SNAKE**

Olivia had a mind of her own and that's not your fault. It's no one's. Look, Otacon, Ocelot's going to get what's coming to him...but I need you to pull it together, first.

**OTACON**

_(finishes sobbing_) Okay, Snake. What do you need me to do?

**SNAKE**

This chip. Can you disable it permanently?

**OTACON**

Looks like that's already been done from Ocelot's end. He probably did it when he realized we found out about the transmitter.

**SNAKE**

Is there any way you can find out where and who Ocelot got this from?

**OTACON**

Just give me a couple hours and I can tell you what the guy who programmed it was wearing.

**SNAKE**

Good.

SOUND: Computer chimes a warning

**SNAKE**

What's that?

SOUND: busy typing

**OTACON**

(_puzzled_)It's...Ocelot. He's setting something up in the Middle East.

END


End file.
